The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Agapanthus of hybrid origin and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘AMBIC001’. ‘AMBIC001’ represents a new perennial herb grown for landscape use.
The new cultivar was derived from a controlled breeding program by the Inventor in Linbro Park, Johannesburg, South Africa. The Inventor made a cross in 2006 between unnamed plants from the Inventors' breeding program. The female and male parents were siblings produced by crossing unnamed plants of Agapanthus praecox subsp. orientalis and Agapanthus campanulatus. The Inventor selected ‘AMBIC001’ in July of 2008 as a single unique plant amongst the seedlings that resulted from the above cross.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by division by the Inventor in Linbro Park, Johannesburg, South Africa in 2009. Asexual propagation by division has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.